


my clothes are not Paris fashions

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Dress Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: But here she was, the same lines arranged differently, like the socialite that was supposed to have a dame that looked like Buddy Aurinko on her arm walking around in the party they were about to attend a day from now, with a suit jacket that accentuated her shoulders and chest instead of hiding it, with sleeves that merely concealed instead of constricting.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	my clothes are not Paris fashions

She jolted when Buddy brushed up against the in-seam of her thigh.

“Just one more second, darling, I know it’s a lot.”

“Do you?” Vespa squeaked.

Buddy got up, a sardonic smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that was too fond for Vespa to muster.

“Yes. Now, turn around and look at yourself so that I can adjust it for you. Though I do think it fits you just right, I’m not wearing this suit, you are.”

With a shaky breath, Vespa turned around.

She looked… elegant, almost. Like someone else, someone who went out and had brunch with people or whatever it was normal people did.

When Vespa dressed herself, it wasn’t really to conceal much of anything. It was her, with her green hair and scars and clean lines and shirts and pants that let her move freely.

But here she was, the same lines arranged differently, like the socialite that was supposed to have a dame that looked like Buddy Aurinko on her arm walking around in the party they were about to attend a day from now, with a suit jacket that accentuated her shoulders and chest instead of hiding it, with sleeves that merely concealed instead of constricting.

She jolted when she felt the fabric of her pants move.

“Not too tight?”

Her vision adjusted. Buddy knelt behind her, looking up at her reflection. There was something in her eyes, the way she looked at Vespa, something in it that made her pulse quicken.

“Uh, no. It’s just… It’s perfect, Bud.”


End file.
